A Special Sort of Christmas
by TivaIsTheBest
Summary: Tiva fluff at Christmas - my first multi part story. What happens when bad weather causes havock with peoples christmas?
1. Christmas Plans Everyone?

_**Hey everyone! This is my contribution to the Festive season in the form on NCIS! :D and it is also being written while I'm in the process of persuading my Uncle to bring back the Season 6 box set from America cause he's going away on the 26**__**th**__** December. Hahaha It was going to be a team story but I decided just to make it Tiva because I'm MEGA excited about Paris!!! :D :D **_

_**So this is my view of what an NCIS Christmas should look like: D. And excuse me if its a wee bit OOC, we have 9 inches of Snow in Scotland and its snowing atm so apparently we might get a white Christmas!!!! :D**_

_**Also, I have a Rota story in the works as well! Subscribe if you want to read it in the future (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with NCIS, but it is Christmas in 2 days . . . (:**_

_**_**_

**A Special Sort of Christmas**

It was nearly Christmas and everyone at NCIS was getting in the festive spirit. They were putting up trees, hanging decorations from the balcony and even the windows were covered in fairy lights. Everyone except Gibbs' team.

They had caught a case on the 23rd of December and nobody felt like investigating it. They all had plans this year. Well sort of. Gibbs was going to be spending Christmas like always, in his basement with his boat and a bottle of Bourbon. Tony was going to Ohio State to meet a couple of his old university friends. Ziva was going to be spending Christmas with her neighbour, even though all she wanted to do was sit in her apartment and read a book. Abby was going bowling with the nuns. It was a Christmas tournament in Florida, and they were due to leave on Christmas Eve. McGee was going to be spending Christmas with his family, as his sister was home from college. And Jenny was going to be having dinner with an old group of friends and LOTS of alcohol.

Everyone had their own special way of celebrating Christmas, whether it was with friends or just having some personal time. But that looked like it was about to change.

Ziva was sitting behind Tony in the squad room. They were looking at all the different Christmas beer festivals that were on in Ohio this time of year.

"So you find this fun and entertaining?" Ziva asked shocked.

"Yeah. What could be more fun than downing a yard of ale in under a minute?"

"Probably watching a nice Christmas program on the TV like most people do."

"So your not amused at going to your neighbour's for Christmas?" asked Tony, whose voice had a tone of sadness in it.

"Well, yes. I'd much rather spend the holidays in my apartment though."

"Gear up!" came the command that came from Gibbs, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Aww! Come on boss! You gotta be kidding me – who goes and gets themselves killed 2 days before Christmas?!"

"Dunno DiNozzo, but you can ask him when we find him."

It turned out that their dead marine had died of natural causes, a la Ducky, so everyone was happy that their Christmas plans wouldn't be spoiled.

It was just past 4 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was starting to get excited.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!!" shouted Abby as she run into the bullpen. The team had been doing as much of their paper work as they could before they went of for their break.

"Abbs?"

"Snow! It's snowing outside! Look!" Everyone turned their heads to the windows. Sure enough, there was large white flakes falling delicately from the sky.

"Awesome, a white Christmas!" said McGee "Sarah will love it!"

"Will I still be able to get away?" asked a worried Tony.

"Who knows, but still, I am sure you will be able to drink all the beer you want here in DC" replied an annoyed Ziva.

"Well you're not going to get any work done now, so you might as well go home – check out the weather forecast." Gibbs said as he walked up the stairs to the Director's office.

"Anybody ever think they were more than just partners back in the day?" wondered Tony out loud.

"Make a Christmas wish to find out Tony." Replied Ziva as she got the elevator ahead of him.

_

_**I have the second part typed up – I'll most likely post it tonight (later on) as I'm going out! (:**_

_**Reviews??**_

_**Part 2: A Tiva Christmas (:**_


	2. What's Wrong Ziva?

**Heyyy (:  
Part 2 of a Special Sort of Christmas**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything, though I am going to America during the summer – maybe I could meet with the CBS peoples and ask them nicely to give me it :/ There is a small spoiler for Silent Night (6x11) if you look for it hard enough.**

**Snow is causing ****chaos**** in Scotland – I was out today and I'm not long back off the bus and I nearly killed myself walking the short distance walking home ****L**** And sorry for the late update – I didn't get in til 2am this morning and I was to tired to upload it =P **

**And no offence to blondes – there is a small reference to the ladies Tony tends to hook up with – I'm a blonde myself but I'm thinking of dying my hair hehe**

**Anyway; on with the story (:**

_

By 7am the next morning, everyone had arrived at very wintry and cold Navy base.

"So Zee-vah" started Tony "what was really between Gibbs and the director? I mean you spent a summer with her once."

"Well when someone tells you a story which is private most people do not go and spread it about people as gossip" she replied angrily. Tony shut up after that, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

The day went past fairly quietly, completing their paperwork and keeping to themselves, apart from the constant 30 minute updates of the snow outside from Abby. She seemed to be the only one excited about it and not in the slightest bit worried about the fact that soon the airports would become closed and she wouldn't get to go to Florida.

After about the twentieth update on the snow from Abby, Gibbs had had enough.

"Everyone, go home – enjoy the holidays" he said. He in particular was looking forward to spending Christmas with a certain red head. With that he headed up the stairs to Jenny's office.

"Now, don't you dare say they were never anything more than co-workers back in the day" Tony stated.

"Keep your nose out of their business for once, would you?" Ziva exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator. Once Tony realised where she was going, he grabbed his bag and ran after her. Abby and McGee could only watch in amusement.

"Come on McGee – I have eggnog" and Abby dragged him down to her lab.

Meanwhile in the elevator, there was an awkward silence between Tony and Ziva. When Tony could take no more of it he shut down the elevator. They both stood there in the low illuminated cart both not knowing what to say.

"What's got into you Ziva?" Tony started quietly.

"Nothing, just wanting to go home - it is as you put it - the festive season" she replied annoyed by his continuous questioning.

"This isn't a normal you. Please, tell me" he argued softly.

"It's nothing you could fix."

"Try me."

"Everyone is doing something decent for Christmas – going away, spending time with loved ones – I guess that's what I wanted to do. But obviously because of the past year's events, that was not meant to be." Tony was shocked at this revelation. He hadn't expected her to go into so much detail about herself and her feelings. Somalia had changed her.

"I'm sorry Ziva, it's just we've had this trip planned for so long now and I have really been looking forward to it and I would cancel, but we've not seen each other in ages" he replied guiltily.

"It is fine – I did not want you to cancel your plans with your 'buddies' as you say. Go have fun – I'll see you in 2010".

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Good. Be careful in this weather with your driving. Call me when you get there."

"See Ziva, you do care" he replied cheekily.

"Do not push it Tony" she replied with a smirk. Secretly, she thought to herself, she did care about him, no matter what anyone said.

As the elevator sprung back into life, it occurred to them what a deep conversation they had had without wanting to kill each other or turn it into a joke.

"So I will see you in 10 days then Tony?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna miss you – who am I going to be able wind up for a full 10 days?" he replied humorously.

"I am sure you will find some blonde bombshell to wind up and take advantage of." He could sense how upset she was with this, but chose to ignore it.

"I'm sure I will. See you soon." _But she won't be the same as you_ he thought as he walked to the opposite end of the parking garage from her.

As they both drove off into the holiday period, they both realised that they truly would be alone this year. Last year, due to the case, they all ended up watching a movie in MTAC but this year, even though they would be with others, it wouldn't be each other.

As the clock neared midnight in Ziva's apartment, he phone rang. She was just starting to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

"Yes" she answered sleepily.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" questioned the voice at the other end.

"No, I was just sleeping lightly. Did you make it alright to Ohio, Tony?"

"Yeah, the road wasn't too bad, just the time it took." She was just about to say something as the doorbell rang.

"Hang on" she told him as she went to answer the door.

"Oh my God" she said to herself as she opened the door.

**_**

**Who could it be?**

**And I need 4 reviews before I post the next chapter (:**

**Any ideas where this should head – tell me please :D**


	3. A White Christmas

A Special Sort of Christmas

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine :[**

**This is a bit later than expected. I got the opportunity to go out with a few girls and guys tonight for dinner so this is the late update (:**

**The response to this story has been great. Thanks for the support of everyone – 1 person guessed who was behind the door and I hinted that they knew! Even though there haven't been that many reviews I have loved the emails I've been getting from the Fan Fiction people telling me how many people have added this story to alert, favourites etc (: ****you've made my Christmas – well until tomorrow when I get my Links of London bracelet and necklace! :D**** haha **

**Enjoy!**

**_ **

Previously;

"_Hang on" she told him as she went to answer the door._

"_Oh my God" she said to herself as she opened the door._

"What are you doing here? This is not Ohio, Tony."

"Snow's too bad to go anywhere." There was a silence between them where they just started at each other, neither of them realising that the snow had stopped falling. Everything else had fallen into insignificance.

"So what took you so long to come over? I am assuming that you did not get very far considering the weather" asked Ziva.

"The snows stopped falling now, Ziva" he replied.

"You are evading the issue. What took you so long?" she questioned further.

"Our conversation in the elevator this morning" he answered cryptically.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The conversation. Where you were saying that all you wanted to do was spend time with loved ones this Christmas."

"What has this got to do with you?"

"I like to think of myself as a loved one." There was an awkward silence between them neither one knowing what to say.

"I love you, Ziva." She stood there shocked, stuck to the same place on the ground. After 5 minutes, Tony took it upon himself to bring it out her 'zone out' as she called it. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked miraculously.

"I guess it's a shock. After everything that has happened this year, I did not expect to hear that."

"Yeah, well it's the truth. I'm sorry – it's clearly been too much to handle, I should go. In fact I'm going right now." Tony stated awkwardly. As he reached and opened the door Ziva pushed it shut from behind him. He had forgotten how fast she could be.

"Can I help you, Special Agent David?"

"Yes, you can. Come here" as she led him across the room to the patio doors that looked out on to a view of the city.

The city at this time of year always looked beautiful. Even if there wasn't snow. Now there was a light dusting resting on the buildings and she was dreaming of a white Christmas. She had never had one before, growing up in Israel, with the deserts and no one really celebrating Christmas there. Truth be told, she never understood the fuss until she came to America.

"I want to live the American dream" she stated quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we all do" he answers instantly.

"Even commitment phobic Tony DiNozzo?" she joked. When she saw the look on his face she regretted it instantly. "I am sorry" she started.

"Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness" he replied looking at her.

"But I am. It was mean. It obviously takes a lot to admit this" she answered, now also looking at him.

"It's snowing. Is this the American dream for you? To experience a white Christmas?"

"Yes" she answered simply. There was a comfortable silence between them, before she done the most unexpected thing.

She reached up and grasped his face in her hands and placed a delicate kiss to his lips. As she ran her hands round the back of his neck, Tony took it as his cue to take things further and deepen the kiss but winding his arms around her petite waist and push her towards the couch, but before they could reach it she mumbled something quietly in his ear:

"Bedroom. Now" That brought a smile to Tony's face.

As they collapsed on the bed, Tony on top of her, she looked him directly in the eyes.

"I love you too, Tony." That had made Tony's Christmas.

When things began to be taken further, the snow began to fall heavier, resting on the window ledges. It was very cliché Ziva thought as she looked over Tony's shoulder, but it was her perfect Christmas.

**_**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**I'm going to my Gran + Papa's tomorrow for Christmas lunch so I may take my laptop with me, but most likely I'll write it on my BlackBerry and transfer it to my laptop at night.**

**Feedback is ****always**** appreciated.**

_**Next up; the lead up to New Year. **_

**And since I'll be going away on the 29****th**** of December for a few days after my Birthday on the 28****th****, I'll probarly update these on separate chapters under the date as the title =P**


End file.
